vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Grasper
Summary A girl from a different world, yet from the same village as Twoerle. She is secretly a big fan of Twoerle and stalks her often. After Twoerle disappeared, she joined the Ultimegil organization in attempt to find Twoerle under the name Dark Grasper. Once she found Twoerle, she betrayed Evil Gill. In battle, she is known as Tail Black. Her weapon is Darkness Grave Moebius, and her weapon when she was in the Evil Gill was Sickle Grave of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Dark Grasper (nickname), Anko Isuna, Tail Black (nickname) Origin: Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Megane Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation, Materialization, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Glass Gear - A device, which allows, through the use of force the Glass "attribute power" (transformed into spiritual energy), reincarnated as Megane Warrior. This gives a strong armor and powerful weapons, and improves physical performance. Eremera Orb - A crystal containing the force of attraction to anything. Can be obtained by defeating an enemy who uses the power of this attraction. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attraction - The power that exists in the human heart and allows to love something. Using it, you can achieve different effects. Like simply increasing the physical characteristics, and also to manipulate water, fire, and even gravity. * Megane attraction - The power of attraction to glasses. Without this force will not work on Glass gear. **'Flight' - If necessary a Warrior can fly. **'Aura Pillar' - A Warrior sends his or her enemy into the sky, which then drops down, getting to the enemy and depriving him of the ability to move. However, a powerful enemy can escape from capture with a burst of aura (if it exceeds the aura of the warrior). **'Darkness Grave' - Materializes a huge scythe of death. **'Darkness Whip (Whip of the Darkness)' - Turning Darkness Grave handle into a very strong whip, which is completely controlled by Isuna. This allows her to put dozens of attacks in a second. **'Chaotic Inferno' - Isuna creates a sphere of chaos, which is capable of instantly destroying the senior Ultimegil officer. The destruction is due to the fact that the opponent is sent to the country of their dreams (or rather, in a pocket dimension where he displayed a variety of illusions) and merges with them. It is an attack on both the physical and mental level. **'Winding Moebius (Moebius Band)' - Isuna creates a strong tape, which is capable of instantly of linking the opponent. **'Break release' - Isuna transforms Darkness Grave into a huge bow, which then shoots arrows, created from her own energy. **'Darkness Bane' - Shoots a clot of darkness. Available only in Break release. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teenagers Category:Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Category:Scythe Users Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 8